


Letting Go

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cho Chang Bashing, Kagome is bullied by cho, Possessive slytherin, abused Kagome, bad ravenclaw house, draco is a brother to Kagome, kagome is adopted by slytherin house, ravenclaw kagome, slytherin protect their own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was the quiet Ravenclaw, but was always teased by Cho Chang. When Cho and her friends are teasing her one day, for not having a crush, she says she does. And they tell her to go kiss her crush then. Kagome was lying though, so she improvised and kissed the guy Cho Chang liked. Blaise Zabini.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

" _Not fair..."_ Breathlessly, a young girl of fifteen stopped her running as she placed her hands on her knees, eyes closed, and heart racing, she tried to calm herself before she opened her eyes and straightened up, still trying to catch her breath. _'I shouldn't have to run away from my own house mates!'_ She glared at the ground, but the emotion was false, she couldn't hate them, she knew she was withdrawn and quiet, even by Ravenclaw standards.

"Kagome!"

A laugh from behind drew blue crystallite like eyes. A girl was walking up to her, and she didn't particularly like her, but she didn't really dislike her. She talked with her, well...teased her was more like it, and badly too, but Kagome knew better than to run from her. She had her _friends_ chase her down; and why? Just so she could throw some hurtful words at her, but that was better than what some of the other Ravenclaw's did. She'd rather be demoralized than damaged on a more physical level.

"Cho..." Kagome said carefully. She didn't understand why this girl who was normally easy going and nice, was always causing her problems, it was her that told the others in Ravenclaw to mess with her, and no one would argue with the Ravenclaw Princess.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my day is?" She smiled brightly.

Wondering curiously if she was, perhaps, in a good mood and not set on tormenting her, Kagome gave a small smile and asked, "How is your day?"

"Wonderful, I got to talk with one of the cutest guys in school, and that makes me happy..."

Kagome looked past Cho and frowned, a few of the other girls had caught up with Cho, and there weren't many people around that would try to intervene if they decided to mess with her, and she doubted if there were more if they would even spare her a look.

"Tell me Kagome," Cho continued, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kagome frowned, if she thought about it, no, she didn't, but surely that didn't matter, did it?

"Haha, you don't do you! Sorry, I forgot, you don't have time to be a girl."

" _Such a loser..."_

" _Complete mishap! She belongs in Hufflepuff!"_

" _Even they would outcast her,"_

The three girls behind Cho laughed, but Cho didn't, she smiled, and looked at Kagome, as if daring her to deny the claim.

She wasn't sure _what_ exactly had caused her to say anything at all, she should have just turned and walked off, she should have just left it as it was...she should have...why didn't she...

"That isn't true!" Her voice was louder than she'd meant, and it drew in some curious looks.

"Oh, then why not prove it?" One of the girls said from behind Cho.

"Yeah, go kiss the guy you're crushing on,"

"Unless you _don't_ have a crush..."

The three girls laughed again, and this time, Cho joined in. It was too much for Kagome, she turned, she took the hand of a guy, or so she hoped it was a guy. Her mind was completely fogged, she had always believed that she shouldn't let her emotions cloud her thoughts, and she had done _just_ that. She leaned forward and her lips pressed gently but fervently to another's. It lasted a few moments, and then she broke it, turned, and looked at Cho. The girl who had always brought her such trouble had finally come to a loss of words. Staring shocked, gaping at what Kagome had just done.

Kagome turned and left for the Great Hall, thankful that the happenings that had just taken place, had done so right outside the large doors. She wasn't even aware of the eyes that were following her, wide with shock and stuck in a daze.

**X-x-X**

Blaise smirked as he walked besides his best friend, Draco Malfoy. They were heading towards the great hall, but were taking their time doing so since they both had free period after they ate.

"Anything planned to do during break this time?" Blaise asked, blue eyes shining with mischief. He liked messing with the Gryffs usually during his break but sometimes he did school work or just relaxed during his break. Though messing with the lions were one of his favorite pass times, they were just so easy to rile up.

Draco smirked, "Messing with the lions like usual...though we should probably finish the potions essay too...but that shouldn't take but a few minutes."

"Draco my friend." Blaise grinned, putting an arm around his shoulders as they made their down the last hallway to the Great Hall, "You know exactly what to..." just as he was about to say more, someone pulled on his hand.

His arm left Draco's shoulder as he turned to see who was pulling his hand, the next thing he felt was soft lips on his own, and long hair gently brushing against his cheek.

The kiss didn't last very long, but as the girl pulled back, blue locked on with blue before the girl moved away.

Blaise blinked as he watched the raven haired girl turned and ran away from him. Slowly turning to Draco who also had a look of shock on his face, "Hey...Draco...do you know who that is?"

Blaise knew to ask his friend this because he was the one who kept track of most people in the school, there were some people he didn't know but most he did.

Draco shook his head, "No..." His grey eyes narrowing, he usually kept tabs on a lot of people, but he didn't know her, "..I don't recognize her..."

" _Did you see that?"_

Draco looked to his left, a couple girls from mixed houses were talking in a group.

" _She's brave, isn't that the guy Cho likes?"_

Listening, he let himself pick up anything his ears deemed useful. Storing it away for later as he and a still shocked Blaise walked by the Ravenclaw table to their own table.

" _She's going to get it later for that little stunt."_

" _If she had a backbone, Cho might not use her as a stress reliever."_

" _Bout she's pathetic, Kagome never does anything right!"_

That was it, that was what he was waiting for, and bloody hell, it had taken the girls long enough to say something useful! "According to the gossip mongrels, her name is Kagome, if her tie was anything to go by, she's in Ravenclaw, and from what I heard, she's going to be in a lot of trouble with Chang for what she did."

"What the hell does it matter to Chang, it was me who was kissed, not her, and on another note, how did you figure out her name already?" Blaise, though perceptive, wasn't the type to listen in on gossip like his friend was, and it always baffled him how Draco could no nothing about something one second, and everything about something the next. He grabbed his book bag and pulled out his homework, hoping to get it started before the end of their break, sadly, his eyes were blinded by blue, it was all he could see, those gorgeous blue eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, forehead, meet table.

"Pull yourself together, it was just a girl,"

"Yeah...right...It was just a girl, with beautiful electric blue eyes, and soft lips and...I don't even know her!"

Draco laughed, "Well, to answer your question, I know what I do about her, because unlike you, I listen, and apparently, Miss. Cho Chang has a thing for you."

"Look, none of that rhyming stuff, and since when has Chang liked me?"

"Who knows, but what does it matter, apparently she's peeved over this Kagome girls kiss, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Draco placed the tip of his quill in a jar a raven black ink before he started on his twelve inch essay on bloodroot for potions.

"What am I...what?"

"You heard me you imp!" Draco laughed, "You are acting like a bloody Hufflepuff, what are you going to do about it?!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

Draco smirked, "Absolutely nothing, you are a Slytherin, what is there to do but sit back and watch?"

"What about the girl?"

Draco eyed his friend, "Not that I think you should be laying all your house elves on a girl whose name you just learned a few seconds ago, but if it matters so much, then leave it be, she'll be back. If not, well, it's not like she's in a different country, she's in Hogwarts, we are bound to run into her again sooner or later...right?"

Blaise looked curiously at his friend, nodding his head as he tried to push the thoughts of soft lips and blue eyes from his mind, if only long enough to finish his Potions Essay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she looked around making sure no one was around, for the last two days she had been able to avoid mostly everyone in her house.

She arrived just in time for classes, and left as fast as she could. She had also been eating down in the kitchens instead of in the Great Hall. Overall, she has been doing a lot to avoid Cho Chang and her followers.

Kagome also made sure she avoided the Slytherins as well. She really didn't want to meet up with... _him._

Blaise Zabini.

He was Cho's crush, she really didn't expect him to be the one she grabbed, and she didn't know if she wanted to show her face to him any time soon.

"There you are!" Kagome took a deep breath turning on her heels as she now faced the one person she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Hello, Cho." Kagome smiled politely, when all she really wanted to do was turn the other way and run.

"I have been looking for you." The girl hissed, eyes narrowed. She was made, making Kagome shift slightly.

She really should have just made her way straight to the library and hid in there. It would have been safer for her at least.

"I can't believe you..." Cho stated eyes on fire, she wanted to pay Kagome back, she needed to have a way to show her what she did, she wasn't going to get away with it.

Kagome stepped back a bit at the threatening look in her housemates eyes. "Cho, I-"

"Shut it!"

"..."

"You knew perfectly well how I felt about Blaise! He isn't yours to touch, and he never will be!"

Flinching back at the yelling, Kagome kept silent, hoping that yelling was all that she'd be forced to endure. She should have know better though, lady luck never did fancy her. And this was proven as Cho's face seemed to contort with hatred, why did she hater her so much, what had she done?! She was so nervous, so frightened, she hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around them in front of the potions classroom. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the yelling, but that wasn't meant to happen either, she felt a painful grasp on her wrists and looked up in surprise. "Ch-Cho!"

"No, you listen! Stay away from him! I swear by Merlin's wand, that if you go near him, or Ravenclaw house again, I will hex you into the next millennia!"

"I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS BLAISE! I DID IT TO SHUT YOU UP!"

The hall was silent at the soft spoken, nervous, and reserved Ravenclaw's sudden outburst.

_**~SLAP~** _

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes and stumbled backwards into someone, not caring to look who it was, the person behind her only seemed to fuel Cho's rage as she made to hit Kagome again. Kagome of course ducked back, and Cho followed her with her hand only to smack someone else.

"Bloody hell!"

Cho didn't seem to care though, it was as if she were blind to anyone but Kagome. She went to hit her again, only this time, she was snapped out of her rage as someone took hold of her wrist in a tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" Cho yelled angrily as she turned her eyes to whoever had stopped her from striking down Kagome. Her eyes went wide in horror as she stared up into the beautiful blue eyes that could belong only to _her_ Blaise Zabini. "B-Blaise..."

"I think you should go, Ravenclaw doesn't have Potions this period, so you have no business here." He let her go and watched her stumble back a bit, gripping the wrist he'd just held, then sending a cruel, cold and hateful look past him at Kagome before pulling herself together and walking calmly through the crowd and back up the stairs to the main hall.

"Clear out!"

Kagome wasn't sure who it was that had yelled, it wasn't Blaise, since he was staring down at her at that exact moment, and she in turn was gazing fearfully back up at him. She was scared, not of him, of returning to Ravenclaw dormitory..,of Cho...

"You okay?"

Kagome gave a nervous nod, watching Blaise crouch down in front of her. She wasn't even sure as to when she'd gotten on the ground, but there she was, sitting on the cold stone of the castle dungeons.

"Professor Snape will be coming soon,"

Kagome pried her eyes from Blaise's and turned to see that the person who had yelled had been none other than Draco Malfoy, and on his cheek was a pink welted print similar to the one on her own cheek.

Blaise held his hand out to Kagome and she stared at the hand nervously, in the back of her mind, she contemplated on whether or not she should take the hand. If she took it, Cho would be even angrier, but...those eyes...

Biting her lip, Kagome stood up and muttered out a soft, "I'm sorry for the trouble." And gave a small bow, before turning and was about to run and find somewhere she could hide and think about what she was going to do now.

Kagome had a feeling if she went back to her dorms something horrible would happen to her. She could always stay the night in the Healing Wing, but that could only last a day...two at the most, if she was lucky.

"I don't think so..." She was grabbed around her waist and let out a small squeak as she was brought back to someones chest.

"You aren't going anywhere yet..." It was Blaise, he had a firm grip on her and Kagome knew she couldn't escape it, "We have to talk."

Those words didn't sound very good. They could mean a lot of things, mostly bad too! 'we have to talk' conversations were usually breakups or talking down to people...something bad in Kagome's books. _'We aren't even dating...and I'm about to get the breakup speech?'_ A befuddled look on her face at the thought that had crossed her mind.

She didn't want to have this conversation ,"b-but I have class..." she was going to say more but Blaise's friend, Draco Malfoy, stepped in.

"From the confrontation you just had...I don't think going to class would be such a good thing." Draco paused, "Cho does have almost everyone in Ravenclaw attached to her wand...or so to speak."

Kagome knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit it. She just really wanted to get away from these two Slytherins!

"Come on...we are going somewhere to talk..." Blaise said, still not letting her waist go as he led her down the hall, Draco following not far behind him.

It seemed like she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. She hoped they ran into a teacher on the way...then she could escape, but that thought left her mind as they reached one of the empty classrooms.

' _Just my luck, the one time I want to run into a teacher...I don't!'_ Kagome thought as Draco shut the classroom door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, moving away from Blaise as he released her. She wanted to have some space between them. He was making her feel really uncomfortable.

Blaise looked at her, his eyes seemed to glow making Kagome's breath almost catch, "I think I deserve an explanation...I did hear some of your fighting with Chang..."

This made Kagome pale slightly, she should have guessed people heard with how loud the both of them had started to yell.

"How much did you hear?" Kagome asked, looking between both Slytherins.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "We heard most of the yelling...so a lot of the conversation."

Kagome silently muttered a curse, she really didn't want to explain that the only reason she kissed Blaise was to get Cho to leave her alone...it made her feel kind of shallow.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, "I have always been disliked by Cho, and because of that I am not well liked by most of the Ravenclaws. The day I kissed Zabini was another day she was bothering me..." Kagome paused looking at the two snakes.

Blaise was listening to her eyes focused on what she was saying, as was Draco. He seemed to find the situation Kagome was in amusing, at least it was on his end.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this..."

"Isn't that too bad, I feel perfectly fine talking about this, so lets talk,"

Kagome stared at Blaise, sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair before turning her eyes to the floor. "Well, first, my name is Kagome Higurashi...I guess it started like it always does; she had been baiting me, again, she normally just insults me then leaves her girls to beat me or something, and while I hate admitting that, you guys aren't leaving me with a choice on topic..."

Draco smirked, "Probably should have thought of that before you chose to kiss a snake."

"...yeah..." She frowned, "about that, I didn't know who I was kissing. Cho had asked me if I had a crush, apparently you had talked with her around two days ago?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, I asked if she had a quill I could borrow, left mine in the Slytherin common room, what does that have to do with anything though?"

"Everything," she gave soft laugh, "She came to me, and I thought she would leave me be since it seemed like she was in a genuinely good mood, she asked me if I was going to ask how her day was, and so I did; anything to avoid a fight with her." She shook her head, "She was happy because she had spoken with the guy she liked, and I hadn't realized at the time that that was you, and she hadn't told me!" She snapped irritably. "She assumes the world knows everything there is to know about Cho Chang! She asked if I had a crush, and I don't, I have never liked anyone really, not in a romantic way of any sort, at least. Before I could comment though, they started jabbing fun at me again, why would I like someone, I don't have time, a Ravenclaw reject, saying that I should have been a Hufflepuff, but then commenting that I'd be outcasted there too!" She didn't realize tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I snapped, I told them I did have a crush, a complete lie, and they knew it, or thought so...they told me to kiss my crush, I didn't have one...so, without another thought, I turned, grabbed, and kissed."

Blaise stared stunned at the lengthy dialogue just given, somewhat hurt that he had just been a means of escape for the girl in front of him.

Draco laughed, "So, what now? You seemed to have gotten yourself into quite a mess,"

Kagome's shoulders slouched,"I know, and then, after leaving them, I find out through gossip, that the guy I'd kissed, was Cho's crush. I shouldn't even be anywhere near you, she'll curse me for sure if she finds out."

"What should it matter to her, I'm not hers, and as of today, you belong to me,"

Draco smirked, her watched his friend and the Ravenclaw girl from a short distance, this really had turned into one of those dramas he'd read about in his spare time.

"What?! You must be off your rocker! Cho would bypass curses altogether and just kill me if I were to spend anymore time near you than I already have,"

"Again, I don't care about Cho," he took her wrist in his hand when he saw her about to move away, pulling her up against his body with the initial pull, he stared into her blue eyes, they were frightened, nervous, filled with worry. "You are mine, Kagome Higurashi, and that means you don't need to worry about Cho Chang anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Blaise smirked as he watched Kagome look at him with a puzzled expression, "Didn't your parents ever teach you..." He paused, smirk growing, "never make yourself interesting to a Slytherin...unless you want to belong to one..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was walking through the halls, it was empty, since most everyone was either in class, the great hall, or library. No one was wandering the halls at this time, but rather, studying, and relaxing from classes. Kagome however had skipped two classes now, and not on purpose! The first was technically Blaise, and Draco's fault, and the second was...okay, the second class she skipped _was_ her fault, but she still blamed the Slytherin duo she'd managed to escape from only an hour and a half ago.

 _"Didn't your parents ever teach you..."_ She mocked in a high pitched tone that was far from Blaise's normal soft, and daring tone. _"never make yourself interesting to a Slytherin..."_ she added irritably in that same pitch, _"...unless you want to belong to one..."_ she rolled her eyes, "What am I supposed to say to that anyways?" Sighing, she continued down the hall and banked to the right before a group of Gryffindors rounded the corner, successfully avoiding them with a slight of step.

She made her way towards the Ravenclaw tower, since she was positive Cho would be in Charms now, she was quick to make her way to the picture in front of Ravenclaw dormitory.

" _ **A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging fires, the second is full of assassins with loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for him?"**_

Kagome thought the riddle over in her head before smiling thoughtfully, "The third room, a room filled with lions that haven't eaten in three years is a room filled with dead lions."

" _ **Very good,"**_ the portrait swung open and Kagome ran inside only to be shoved to the floor after passing through.

"Ah!" Kagome stared in shock up at Cho who looked as if she'd been crying for a while now, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks blotchy, and her hair was messy. All in all, she lacked her normal beautiful outward appearance. "Ch-!"

_**~CRASH~** _

Kagome held her hands over her face to keep glass from getting into her eyes as a couple pieces flew up from the vase in the common room that had just been thrown in her general direction, some pieces cutting into her hand. "STOP IT!" she screamed when a hand gripped tightly at her hair and pulled on her, her hands moved to the hands holding her hair and she cried out as she was dragged to the stairs, Cho was dragging her up the steps by the hair, her hands bleeding from Kagome's nails digging into them, but she didn't release her. "Let me goo~! It hurts Cho! IT HURTS!" She cried when Cho still dragged her.

It finally stopped as she was pushed dangerously close to the corner of a table which she'd almost hit her head on. She stared frightened up at the enraged eyes of Cho Chang, crying as she hovered over her with her wand, just twirling it in her fingers as she did.

Cho smirked, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Kagome felt her body go stiff, and her eyes shut tightly as she felt a foot connect painfully with her ribcage, she wanted to yell, cry, scream! However, she made no sounds while Cho took out her anger on her, she couldn't, and the reality of Blaise's words hit her hard when she realized, he'd never be able to keep her safe from Cho, she was a Ravenclaw, and he was a Slytherin, she would have to figure this out on her own.

Those were her thoughts when darkness took her from Cho's beating, when she woke up later, it was in the Hospital Wing, and it was already dark, the lights were out, and the curtains were drawn around her bed. She tried to sit up, but an incomparable pain shot through her body, and she screamed out in pain, her throat hurt too, but she wasn't sure why.

She saw the lights come on around her and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Madam Pomfrey rushing to her with a surprised look on her face.

"You're awake I see, how do you feel?"

Kagome thought that that was a pretty stupid question, considering her scream, but tried to answer anyways, but no words escaped her lips, only sounds, grunts, she couldn't form words, and her throat hurt as she tried to.

"Oh dear...I didn't think anything but physical harm had been inflicted, I never thought to check for a spell or potion being used." Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Stay calm child, I'm going to go and wake Severus and Filius, just try and relax."

Kagome didn't want to try and relax, she wanted to move, and sit up, she wanted to talk, and ask what had happened. Everything was blurry, and she was sure that even an angry Cho couldn't cause _this_ much pain...could she? More than anything else though, she didn't want to be left alone...ever...not ever again.

**x-X-x**

Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin and as such he was possessive of what belongs to him. As far as he was concerned Kagome Higurashi belonged to him the moment her lips touched his.

Now he finds out the girl that was under his protection, that he declared his, was hurt and in the hospital wing because of the chit known as Cho Chang. It made him even more angry and possessive.

It usually took a lot to anger him, and when he was angry the whole Slytherin Dorm knew better than to upset him any further. He was usually calm and easygoing but when he wasn't he tended to be someone no one wanted to mess with.

He knew he wanted to have a long chat with Miss. Cho Chang...he wanted more than a chat, he wanted to hex her and make sure she knew her place.

As Blaise was about to go into the Great hall and do just that he was stopped.

"Mister Zabini..." The voice of his head of house made him pause and look to him, "It would be wise to keep your temper in check..."

This made Blaise narrow his blue eyes at the Potions Master. He did have his temper in check...for the most part.

"It wouldn't be wise to do anything in front of the school." Blaise knew he was correct but didn't mean he had to like it.

"I understand..." A smirk grew on his lips though on the way Snape had worded it, he said in front of the school...that didn't mean he couldn't corner her later...preferably somewhere in the dungeons.

Snape smirked, "I believe they are allowing visitors for Miss. Higurashi now...why don't you go check on her..."

Blaise didn't need to be told twice, he bowed at his waist to his professor before turning heel and making his way to the Healing Wing.

With eyes narrowed, he knew he had to have a talk with his little Raven.

If not for her safety...his sanity.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the Infirmary, he took a deep breath and went quietly into the room. He wanted to go in without anyone noticing him.

He had to talk to Kagome, and he wasn't about to let the Medical Witch stop him. He knew Snape said she was allowed visitors but he didn't want to take a chance of visitations already being over.

When he came to her bed, he found Kagome staring up at the ceiling with slightly frightened eyes, she looked terrible, not in a bad way, but in a scared way. His eyes caught hers and he sat down beside her, taking in each bruise Cho Chang had left behind, each scratch, each..."What?" He leaned forward and pushed aside the raven hair that fell over her shoulders. Fingerlike bruises were on her neck, in a way which would imply someone had tried to choke her, he knew who, and any chance of his temper staying in check had clearly flown out the owl coop.

"Kagome, what happened?" He hated to ask, it was obvious what had happened, but he needed to hear it from her. He watched her open her mouth, but nothing came out, she placed a trembling hand to her throat and he watched as tears began to fill her eyes. "...you can't speak..."

She shook her head, "Why?" He mentally kicked himself, "No, sorry, um..." he was a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw. That of course wasn't saying he wasn't smart, he was one of the smartest among Slytherins, but he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He held her hand in his and held it up so she could see both his and her hand from where she lay. "One finger, yes," he raised her pointer finger, "two, no," he added the middle, "three, you don't know." He placed the third up straight before letting her hand go.

Kagome kept her hand up as she listened to him carefully, understanding exactly what he was talking about.

"Cho did this to you," This was no question, he knew she had, who else would?

**One Finger**

He nodded, "Did she try and choke you?"

**Three**

He frowned, "How are you not sure? Did you pass out?"

**One**

He glared down at the floor, "I won't let her near you, I won't..." He sat down, watching as her hand fell to the bed and her eyes closed. He didn't think she was asleep, but he wasn't about to say anything and wake her if she was. Blaise moved away from the bed at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's rushed and worried voice. Hiding behind the curtains of a bed a few beds down, he glanced carefully around as Snape and Pomfrey both came in, followed closely after by the short Flitwick.

"Well, can either of you tell me what is wrong? I've never seen these symptoms before!"

Professor Flitwick was the first to get a close look at her, frowning every so often, he shook his head and looked to Madam Pomfrey, "Ah, it's nothing that I know of, no Charm does this, and you say she can't talk?"

"Not a word, just moans of pain, grunts and cries."

Professor Snape stepped up and looked curiously at her eyes, a slight reddening around the edges caused him to narrow his eyes, "Hn," he took a stick from the glass jar by Kagome's bed and placed it on her lip, pressing down, then up, moving her face to the left, he touched the bruised neck, and then, he scoffed and gave a sardonic laugh. "She'll be fine,"

"What?" Madam Pomfrey looked hopefully at him, "What is it thats wrong with her then?"

"The potion is simplicity in itself, and it takes a rather daft witch to brew it inaccurately, we can thank Merlin's beard later that Miss. Chang is not at the top of her class in potions."

Blaise gave a silent chuckle, but remained silent all the same.

"The potion is called Silens Mortem, roughly translated, it means, Silent Death, and while if brewed _accurately_ it may pose a deadly threat, however, in Miss. Changs attempt at..." he eyed the marks on Kagome's neck, "...killing Miss. Higurashi, she actually saved her. The potion didn't have time to flow through her lungs appropriately, she will be fine with a quickly brewed antidote and bezoar. I will however require that she comes to see me, at first, once every night to take the potion, and then...after a week...we will see how she's progressed, if she still needs it, it'll probably be once a week. Now, if you will all excuse me, Mr. Zabini, this way please."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cough Cough~** _

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the girl, smiling at her as she tried to clear her throat of the poison in her system. "You ought to be thankful Snape could brew you up an antidote on such short notice. That Cho Chang should be expelled for the trouble she's been causing, I honestly don't know what Albus is thinking, letting her stay at Hogwarts despite-"

" _She's still at Hogwarts?!"_ Her voice was raspy and dry from the poison, and while it hurt to talk still, she could do so, in small whispers at least.

"Well...yes, the Headmaster thinks she had a bad _lapse_ in judgement. He has given her detention with Snape...which is the best we are going to get, I'm afraid. I believe he said two months of Detention, and a word with her parents..."

" _...I see..."_ Kagome closed her eyes as she stood up from the medical bed, _"Can I go to lunch?"_

"Miss. Chang will be there, are you sure you are ready to leave? It's only been a day and a half since she tried...well..."

" _I will be okay..."_ She really wasn't so sure, but she hated being stuck in one place for too long, and the Hospital ward was definitely not somewhere she wanted to be cooped up for extended hours at a time.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, but conceded to the meek girls request, "If you are going to be leaving the care of the medical bay, at least be sure to pay Professor Snape a visit after Dinner. He needs you to continue taking the antidote for a week at least, I'm sure he'll explain in better detail, dear. Be careful, and don't go near Miss. Chang."

Kagome nodded, bowing respectfully to the older woman before leaving to the dining hall, her eyes watchful as ever as she walked the halls of the school. She was terrified to be alone, her body was trembling, her steps were light on the ground and she prayed that they made no sound.

As she arrived at the doors of the Dining Hall, she stopped with her hands on the large doors, and stared, just stared. She changed her mind, she didn't want to go inside, she didn't want to see anyone, her heart was beating rampant, her eyes were starting to sting, her throat was still sore, and her body would _not_ stop trembling!

Taking a deep breath, she made her body stop shaking the best she could and stood straight as she walked through the Great Hall doors.

When she walked into the Great Hall all talking stopped, making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable than she was. If they were acting like this, it meant the whole school knew what had transpired.

' _Oh, great...'_ Kagome thought as she slowly made her way to her table, but before she could make it her arm was tugged in a different direction making her stop.

Blaise was standing in front of her with a determined look on his face.

Tilting her head to the side she blinked, wanting to know what he wanted, and she was about to open her mouth to say something but Blaise moved and loosened her tie before mostly ripping it off.

Silence in the Hall was deafening as Blaise held the Ravenclaw tie in his hands before letting it fall onto the cold ground, stepping on the blue and bronze tie when he moved closer to Kagome.

Blaise loosened his own tie and quickly slipped it over his head, placing it around Kagome's neck and tightening it.

Kagome just stood there wide eyed, at what he was doing. She didn't say anything though, even as he took her by the tie and dragged her to the end of the Slytherin table and gently shove her on the end next to none other than Draco Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face as he gave her a wink before he took another bite of his breakfast.

"You sit here from now on." Blaise told Kagome as he put food on a plate and sat it in front of the Ravenclaw who was still in shock.

"Eat." Blaise told her, small smile on his face as he took a bite of his own breakfast.

It was then the whispers broke out in the hall making Kagome shift in her seat.

"Ignore them, they like to gossip about anything." Draco grinned, as he saw her shift when hearing the hall finally explode in whispers.

Kagome nodded at Draco who smirked at her and went back to his own meal.

Kagome sighed, lifting up her fork as she took a bite of her eggs that Blaise had put on her plate. She looked around and saw people were watching her, making her sigh.

Today really was going to be a long day, and it hadn't really even started yet.

Looking at the Ravenclaw table, Kagome saw Cho's and the rest of her house's faces, and mentally cringed thinking, _'Today really is going to be a long day...'_

She didn't pay any attention to the conversation going on between Draco and Blaise with their eyes as they too noticed the looks she was receiving from her Ravenclaw classmates.

As breakfast continued and plates started to empty, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, despite the softness of the sound he emitted from his throat, he still manages to grab everyones attention.

" _ **As everyone was made aware last night,"**_

Kagome looked up confused, she hadn't been made aware of anything last night, being stuck up in a Hospital Bed.

" _ **Our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday, this week, and as such, lessons will end half an hour early. I wanted to make sure everyone got the memo, I don't want anyone to miss this event, and being that a greater expanse of detail will be offered up once they arrive, please make sure to drop off all of your belongings before you come to the great hall."**_

Kagome looked confused, _"Did I miss something? The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming here?"_ She asked Blaise who seemed confused by her question. She rolled her eyes, _"Don't look too surprised that I don't know what's going on, I have been hiding away from humanity for the past couple of months."_

He chuckled, but explained everything that had been explained by Dumbledore since their first feast back.

Draco looked at the two from the corner of his eyes, eyeing specifically the marks on Kagome's neck, he glanced to the Ravenclaw table and his eyes locked on to Cho, who was caught up in a conversation with one of the older girls in her House.

He didn't trust Cho, not for his life, but the girl beside her he trusted even less. The arm candy of that prat Weasley! He'd have to keep an eye on her. _'They best keep their talons hidden if they don't want to deal with a house of Poisonous Snakes!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome blinked as she stood in front of her Potions Professor, he had just given her the potions she needed for her throat.

" _Thank you,"_

Severus Snape nodded, as he took the vials back from her. His eyes lingering on the tie she now had around her neck.

He knew what Blaise Zabini had done, but he highly doubted that the slip of a girl in front of him knew what he did.

A smirk came to his lips at the thought, but he knew that the rest of the school was in an uproar on what had happened at lunch, and it was now after dinner.

The teachers had also been in a little fit about what happened, much to his enjoyment. He took great pleasure in seeing McGonagall's fur all ruffled and Flitwick hadn't seemed all that sure about what to do either.

"Now Miss Higurashi..." Snape started as he looked at her curious eyes, "Do you know what Zabini did when he took of your house tie off, do you understand the significance of him stepping on it?"

Kagome blinked, shaking her head no. She didn't understand what it meant.

Snape smirked, "In Slytherin terms, and the old terms of the school...you belong to the Slytherins and are protected by them. If a time comes and you need help, they are to help you."

Blue eyes widened before they narrowed. Kagome Higurashi was mad, that was a given. She should have a choice on this. _'That damn Blaise Zabini!'_ Kagome scowled in her head. _"What does 'belong to the Slytherins' exactly mean..."_ She asked, eyes still narrowed not liking the sound of this. She probably wasn't going to like the answer she was going to receive either.

A cool smirk made its way to the head of Slytherins face, he should have guessed she would have caught that. She was a clever one and lived up to the standard of being a Raven, "It means exactly that..." He paused, "And because Zabini is the one who did it, by default he is the one you belong to."

Kagome held her tongue, it would do no good if she yelled at the Slytherin head when she could go find the center of all her frustration.

" _Thank you for telling me,"_ She gave a small bow and continued talking, _"I shall go now, I have some...business to take care of now it seems."_

Kagome gave the teacher a small smile and left, her mind thinking of ways she could hurt a certain Italian Slytherin.

She followed each twist and turn as she tried to recall where might Blaise Zabini be, deciding to try the library, she was on her way there when a small voice behind her called to her. Turning, she smiled a little at the boy standing with a camera in front of her, _"You are...Colin's little brother, right?"_

The boy nodded excitedly, "I'm Dennis! Colin studies with you, doesn't he?"

" _Ah...sort of, he and I just happened to sit at the same table in the library a few times before, I ended up helping him a bit with his homework, it ended up becoming a habit if we saw one another. Why, what's up?"_

Dennis shook his head, "Nothing, Colin was just worried when he heard about you and Cho...um, I saw your..." he pointed nervously to her neck, "Injury."

She smiled, _"Tell Colin I'm okay, now that I have a swarm of Snakes to look after me,"_ she bit out the last part of the statement, particularly the part from snakes and after. _"Thanks for your concern though."_ She turned and left the boy to watch her leave, making her way towards the library.

When she finally got there, she wasn't too shock to find that Blaise wasn't there, however, she was relatively pleased to see that Draco was present, which meant he would no doubt have some idea of where his partner in crime was.

" _Draco?"_ Her voice was already soft from the poison, whispering even lower would do her no good, so she just talked normally, or, as normal as she could after having lost her voice to attempted murder.

The Platinum Blond Slytherin turned away from the book he was reading, his homework lay out in front of him, a couple tables away from him was Hermione Granger who seemed lost in her own work under a slightly towering pile of books. "Throat still hurt?" he asked as he placed his quill down, not paying attention to the brown eyes of the Gryffindor know-it-all that was staring curiously at his interaction with Kagome, the newly acquired pet Raven of the Slytherin House.

Kagome nodded, _"Yeah, but just a little, Professor Snape gave me a couple potions to make a feel better and heal faster. Um..."_

"What is it?"

" _Have you seen Blaise? I need to talk to him."_

Draco smirked, "You won't find him, he's taking care of some things, but if you stay here, he'll be joining me soon."

She looked curiously at him, but he just turned back to work, looking up only to catch eyes with Hermione who quickly looked back down at her papers in front of her. He scoffed and waved his wand.

" _ **Ah~!"**_

Draco smirked, watching the pile of books give out with the tilt he'd added to it, and tumble onto the Golden girl herself.

Kagome sighed, sitting down across from Draco who returned to his school work with a rather satisfied look in his eyes. She grabbed a book to and began reading as she waited for Blaise.


End file.
